1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an engine having a coolant control valve that respectively controls coolant passing a cylinder head and a cylinder block such that engine warming up time is reduced and fuel consumption is saved.
2. Description of Related Art
The engine generates a torque by burning fuel, and exhausts the remainder in thermal energy. Particularly, cooling water absorbs heat while circulating the engine, a heater and a radiator and dissipates the heat to an outside of the engine.
If a cooling water temperature of the engine is low to elevate oil viscosity, it is a trend that friction force and fuel consumption increases and a temperature of exhaust gas rises slowly resulting to prolong a time period of catalyst activation to make a quality of the exhaust gas poor. Along with this, there is a trend that a time period for bringing a heater function to a normal level takes a long time to make occupants and a driver to feel cold.
If the cooling water temperature of the engine is excessive, knocking takes place, and, if ignition timing is adjusted for suppressing the knocking, performance is liable to become poor. And, if a lubrication oil temperature is excessive, a lubrication action is liable to become poor.
Accordingly, a temperature of a specific section of an engine is maintained to be high and that of other section of the engine is maintained to be low, wherein one integrated flow rate valve is used to control several cooling elements.
Particularly, because the cylinder head and the cylinder block are separately cooled, the passage of the coolant becomes complicated, and coolant control valve has been being researched for respectively controlling the coolant.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.